This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Packages and containers, such as bags and pouches, often utilize a fastening system disposed along one or more edges of the package to allow an end user to access the package. For example, various foodstuff packages often utilize a re-closable fastening system disposed along an edge of the package to allow an end user to access and reclose the package.
While such fastening systems adequately permit a user to access and reclose a package, application of such fastening systems to a package can be time consuming and, as a result, costly. For example, systems and methods for applying conventional fastening systems to a substrate often require metering a quantity of fastening material that is equal to a length of the opening in the package. Further, such fastening material typically also includes flanges disposed on opposite sides of a working portion of the fastening system that permits a machine to grip and feed the fastening material into a desired position during manufacturing of the package. The added manufacturing steps and increased material required to form the flanges add to the processing time required to manufacture the package and, therefore, increase the overall cost of the product.